User talk:Katbluedog
Testing Area This is the area I will use for testing things. This page was last cleared on September 22nd, 2011. Deletion pls Please delete Request it was for a talk page message but that stupid Quick message thing made it to a page please delete it Cat Request I have a request for a new category. One for Daggerpaine Industries. I had asked Jerry for it when he was an admin, and I was still kinda a noob here, he said yes, but we never made it (fail, ik XD), so, may I make it now, with the amount of DI pages here. Thanks KK Okay :) Tama63 05:59, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey: Hey Kat, Leon here. I have a Half Day in school today, something with private schools... anyway.. I keep getting banned and unbanned, my official ban is off on August 26, 2012... Can you talk to a Wiki Admin? Prince Leon of England Re Ban: Its my IP address, my ban goes off and on. Dansacat or Timothy if you will, issued the ban and won't remove it. It doesn't appear I am banned; because its on my computer. Anyway, I am flying to my house in California in a little bit with my parents for a day or so, and my IP there is not banned, but please try to help.. Prince Leon of England Can you at least talk to them? I'm sorry Kat, that was really inappropriate and uncalled for. Ben Squidskull The Paradox that is 1 of his old sockpuppet accounts from a while ago. he still uses the sig ( dont ask me why ) i made him the sig that is a bit higher up on my talk page Jack Pistol no problem :P i also thought it was quite weird when i first saw it on john's talk Jack Pistol Hey Kat I have noticed that there are a LOT of stubs on this wiki at the moment. The creators of most of them said on the pages a while ago, that they would work on it the next day and obviously forgot or lost interest. I would like to propose a rule that if an article is a stub it is given a certain amount of time to be worked on before it gets deleted, because otherwise we are just left with many stub articles that people will not work on and they could be considered spam or useless. I would like to make a Rule Request blog but I thought I'd tell you first. Jack Pistol re:stubs So do I need to make a rule request or are you passing it immediately? And I usually go to for that :P Jack Pistol kk im swamped with homework right now, ill make it when i get a chance Jack Pistol Kat please check out User blog:CaptainShadow11/Rule Idea. Thanks, 20:34, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Tama63 ' 15:12, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Kat please come to wiki chat sharpe is abusing his powers and josh is harassing me. i have the chat right here. Removed long chat logs to shorten page. Sharp is not abusing his powers, Kat. Ezekiel has been given numerous warnings and has been causing non-stop trouble. .Benjamin Macmorgan heres the lastest chat now Matthew is harassing me constantly: Removed long chat logs to shorten page. Ezekiel... CaptainEzkeil is lying i gave him 2 strikes for flooding chat and acting like a trolll Newsletter Hi, can you add The Caribbean Times under the "Community" tab? Or on Community-Messages? That way, it will be easier for others to get to the newsletter page. :) .Benjamin Macmorgan Giveaway -- ''Bot 15:29, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi: Hello Kat, its Prince Leon of England here. I was wondering if you wanted to meet on POTC and friend me, my name is Eric Ironvan (Lvl 49), just repond and we can pick a location and server. Prince Leon of England kk I promoted them incase you and step couldn't come online and per shadow he just keeps arguing --'Tama63 ' 13:59, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Ban Hi, please ban this user. He vandalized a page. thanks 'Benjamin (Ƭ) ' RE:Ban Your welcome. 'Benjamin (Ƭ) ' lol, I asked step on game, I guess u beat him to it :P Jack Pistol Category Reguest Hey Kat As you know, yesterday Skull, Hermit, Edgar and I moved from PWNAGE Productions Industries to La Mafia Productions as a part of our new fan group in the making, La Mafia. Since we are planning to make many pages affiliated with La Mafia, could we please have our own category? We already have La Mafia Productions and four stories that have signed to its label which we would like to add the category to and we will be making the main page later today. Thanks Jack Pistol Thanx :) I didn't expect you would respond so soon O_O Jack Pistol Top Templates Hey Kat I saw you just re-added the Top Templates and they are in the right position. Did you have to re-add them so that they were in the right position or did you remove them before? Jack Pistol Oh i see. You're welcome. Benjy fixed the Rollback one last night and I think Tama was working on the others this mornign but had to go to school, so I fixed them. I had to add some things to the coding and I also had to add the Admin and Bur one to my page for testing but I removed it when I was done. Jack Pistol -_- (no ben its not about u) Alright im getting sick of this crap, tama changing people's name's in chat as that stupid peice of crap nyan cat its annoying to me and the user that has it, you admins felt it was uncomfortable so it is to the User:Jim Logan so please remove it i talked to him in chat to talk to you to '''REMOVE and i also request that this shouldn't happen again to anyone, a user could really just lose it and never chat again. From Samuel Kat, I have a message directly from Samuel Redbeard. He has requested all roleplay pages involving the EITC be locked to editor, so they cannot be vandalized. Thank you. High-Lord Jeremiah Garland of the East India Trading Company 想你的 吉是很好，善良，愛你的工作。要以管理員身份而自豪 RAWR LOL! Thanks for the great review Kat! 15:54, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Can i make a "Birthday Card" category pls (: 22:48, October 16, 2011 (UTC) User rank Hi Kat, I'm not quite sure what User Rank I am so could you help me out a little please lol? ''Edgar'' Just asking I hope you dont hate me, or are angry at me in any way '' for my lying to the wiki about being a wrestler for hte past year, i just felt i needed an edge on everyone else. Cause John has his speeches, Ben will probably be a detective, Tama will probably work greatly in computers one day, your probably gonna be some imporant leader person one day, and me, i was just a guy who got his account hacked. I just hope we have no hard feelings. The Best In The World Um please message me when you get this. Elizabeth Cannonhawk Dear Katbluedog, can you make me a signature of my own? I know I am new, and if you would be so kind to make me a signature of my own, that would make my day! Lady Elizabeth Cannonhawk 00:02, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks again, Elizabeth Cannonhawk. Issue or Just me? Hey Kat I was looking Over Jz's Demotion Blog and Saw this with the Comments: Uh.JPG|Non Admins with Admin Comments Just me or what? Uh 2.JPG|Same Thing Yeah Idk if it is Just me or What 01:26, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Try the Wiki Brit lol 01:32, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Its an issue with chrome --'Tama63''' 06:06, October 19, 2011 (UTC) I would very much like to create a page about my character. Fan Page I would like to create a fan page. I'm new at making pages, and the only contributions to any wiki was upload a few pictures, so I will probably ask for help. ````BalderRask FAOTW You forgot to enable commenting on the FAOTW blog. Just saying. (: -- 14:11, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Hey Kat You probably didn't see my comment on the FAOTW blog. Sorry, I should have messaged you. Anyway, I think the main page got a bit messed up after you edited it for this weeks FAOTW. I have no idea where the problem is though :P Jack Pistol You are welcome. But I'm sure 2 can go up because last time 2 were up you must have just done something different, maybe try checking the histroy? And I think that maybe Rejects of The Sea should get prefernce because they beat the other article in the poll.. but I guess you do have a point about the author not editing... Confidentially, The GodPistol User_blog:Curycoo/??? Hey, can you state that Cur won't be demoted? Since you're president, you probably get the major pick on the ex post facto. You could also just declare that ex pos facto won't be allowed. -- 19:34, October 21, 2011 (UTC) can this pass prutty please? Hey Kat, i was just wondering, if i was going to make a user box for X would I have to make a single page for it? or just display it on the page i was making, Thank you, -Basil Bridgebain sorry, i dont have a sig yet. Excuse me Kat Im sorry to bother you, but can you block or at least warn this guy http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/173.233.77.42 He called me a freak, and insulted John Breasly. The Voice of the Voiceless Hey, again, srry to bother you again, but i have a feeling that my userbos didnt work... it has the ID and INFO on it.... mind checking it out if ye want too? Template:WarMastersClan -Basil Again concerning pur priveous deal since i got Lost Sword now u should trade your second to Law he really wants it also so me and him can be Patron buddies xD and if u still want my Razortooth im sure we can make another trading deal savvy?? :P